Verte Dormir
by TeamDarkRose
Summary: "...No hay nada mas tranquilo que verte dormir, todas las noches cuando tengo problemas, verte descansar me tranquiliza, esta noche creo que es especial, la ultima noche, noto que tienes un peluche, el que hiciste, solo te faltaba el color de la bandana..." Short-fic


**Hola...! :)**

**Bueno mmh.. vengo con este short-fic de TMNT (teenage mutant ninja turtles) porque la verdad yo ya no aguantaba mas y decidí escribirlo, se me ocurrio luego de ver una imagen, asi que la idea llego de pronto, bueno a ver que les parece. Este fic esta hecho en mi pareja favorita de las Tortugas Ninja :3... RaphxxApril, me eh dado cuenta que no hay historias de esta pareja en español y si hay, pues perdonen pero ya no eh visto xD, asi que bueno dejo de hablar y aquí esta este short-fic a ver que les parece.**

* * *

_**VERTE DORMIR**_

_"No hay nada mas hermoso que verte dormir, todas las noches vengo, con la intención de verte tan tranquila, tan dulce, tan TÙ, cuando tengo problemas y siento querer matar al primero que se me cruce, me tranquilizo, respiro profundo y te imagino con tu bella sonrisa y el echo de solo venir a verte, me calma, siento que estoy en paz, que no existe nadie mas, solo nosotros dos, solo, pero en cuanto marcan las 3:00 a.m. regreso a mi mundo, regreso a lo mismo, regreso a la pesadez pero, solo me consuela que al otro día, de mañana, te podre ver, como siempre, ahí en nuestro hogar, junto con nosotros, conmigo..."_

Por la Mañana.

(alcantarillas)

-Buenos dias, chicos- saluda amable el líder de las tortugas.

-Buenos dias, Leo- responde el mas pequeño.

-Hola... ¿alguien sabe que esto?- muestra un pieza extraña con indicios extraterrestres.

-mmmh... no lo se, tu eres el genio Donnie...- responde Mikey mientras desayuna.

-si, bueno tendré que investigar... por cierto ¿y Raphael?- pregunta Donnie mientras camina hacia su laboratorio.

-siempre despierta tarde, ya sabemos su rutina por las noches...-

-tienes razón Leo, bueno si me necesitan estaré en mi laboratorio...- dice mientras se va.

-Buenos dias, Hijos Mios..-

-buenos dias, sensei- responde los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿donde estan los demas?- pregunta mientras se sirve su desayuno.

-Donnie esta en su "habitacion de creaciones"...-...y Rapha aun no se despierta...- aclara Mikey.

-ja.. habitacion de... creaciones..?- pregunta Leo mientras se ríe ligeramente.

-si bueno, es que es una habitación y de ahi salen muchas cosas que el...- es interrumpido por Leo.

-si ya entendí-

-eemh... ha hola...- saluda ligeramente Raphael mientras se talla los ojos.

-Hey, que hay, si no te conociera pensaria que estuviste de fiesta Raphael- rie Mikey mientras lo molesta.

-muy gracioso Mikey, deja de molestar solo tengo sueño, es todo...- aclara mientras se sirve su desayuno.

-bueno, espero que estés despierto para entrenar..- termina su desayuno y le lanza una mirada a Rapha.

-si...señor-

-Raphael, hay algo raro en ti...- dice Splinter mientras se pasa una mano por su barbilla.

-de..que...hablas...?- balbucea un poco pero no es notado por nadie.

-mmh.. nada olvida lo que dije, si alguien me busca estaré en mi habitacion...- Splinter se pone de pie y se dirige a salir pero...

-bueno...yo...iré... a ...entrenar...- Mikey es interrumpido por Splinter.

-Miguel Angel, recuerda que hoy te toca lavar todos los trastes, ayer no lavaste y te toca asi que, espero que cuando salga, maso menos en 10 minutos ya estén todos lavados...- se va a su habitacion.

Leo y Rapha disiluminan no reirse, ellos se van y dejan solo a Mikey para que termine sus obligaciones.

-Hay... rayos... no me salve...- Observa que Spike esta en la mesa.

-uuh.. pero que tenemos aqui, Spike sera que tu quieres ayudar...me...- el trata de acariciarlo pero de la nada aparece Raphael.

-no lo molestes, vamonos de aqui Spike, deja al Señor Nombre Style acabar sus obligaciones... jaja...- Rapha se lleva a Spike.

-puf... que pesado...- dice Mikey y luego empieza sus deberes.

Por la tarde, todo estan en diferentes actividades, Mikey acabo sus deberes y ahora esta escuchando un poco de musica, Leo esta viendo Heroes Espaciales, Donnie sigue en su laboratorio mientras que Raphael esta leyendo uno de sus comic's favoritos, de la nada llega April con una mochila roja y se acerca para saludar a las tortugas.

-Hola Chicos- saluda April mientras esboza una sonrisa.

-Hola April- contestan los 3 presentes.

-y... ¿que hacen?...- pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de Mikey.

-bueno... Splinter no nos dijo nada sobre entrenamiento extra asi que estamos haciendo lo que sea aunque Donnie, esta haciendo una cosa rara en su laboratorio porque ya se tardo- dice Mikey mientras revisa su T-Fon.

-Mikey, sabes que siempre se pasa las horas en el laboratorio- dice Leo mientras toma asiento al otro lado de April.

-bueno... es cierto... y ¿esa mochila es de tu escuela?...- pregunta Mikey curioso.

-sip... pero no tiene nada de utiles, los saque para meter esto...- abre la mochila y saca un peluche que ella hizo, es en forma de tortuga color verde fuerte, no es muy grande, solo le falta algo.

-wow... y tu lo hiciste?...- abre los ojos para observar el peluche.

-si Mikey...-

-te quedo bien April solo te falta algo...- le dice Leo.

-a si?-

-si... o acaso no le vas a poner otro color que no sea verde? le falta la bandana...- aclara Leo.

-a si... es cierto.. es que.. no eh pensado en que color ponerle...-

-bueno yo diria que se la pusieras amarilla, porque usas amarillo y ademas nosotros no usamos amarillo, a menos que quieras ponerle mora...- es interrumpido por un golpe de Raphael que esta sentado al otro lado de Miikey.

-auu... no sigas haciendome eso...- se queja Mikey.

-ibas a decir algo que no te correspondia Mikey...- Leo defiende a Rapha.

-aah... cierto.. bueno olvida eso... ¿que color le vas a poner April?-

-ah Ok?... bueno.. no lo se, tal vez si le ponga amarillo... es alegre..-

-bien... me gustaria ver el peluche terminado...- dice mientras abraza el peluche. -...tengo una idea ¿por que no pasas un rato con cada uno de nosotros para ver que color ponerle, ademas serviria para conocernos?- le propone Mikey.

-en serio?... eso me gustaria, de verdad.- dice April emocionada.

-bien... empieza conmigo... empieza conmigo...- pide gritandole Mikey.

-si esta bien, empiezo contigo...-

-siiiiiiiii...- responde Mikey emocionado.

Mikey y April pasaron un rato hablando y riendo, Leonardo volvio a ver la television mientras que Raphael se limitaba a observar a April y a Mikey, algo que le costaba mostrar era su felicidad cada que llegaba April, se sentia bien, no sabia que parte de el queria estar con ella, el no era de los tipos de demostrar afecto pero si estaba seguro de algo... era que April O'Neil lo tranquilizaba.

-...bien... que te parecio... el Momento de Mikey..?- pregunta Mikey mientras sonrie.

-..divertido...- dice mientras se rie.

-bien sigues tu Leo... o quieres elegir April?-

-Leo esta bien...-

-genial, al fin podre hablar con alguien mas libremente que no sean mis hermanos o Splinter...- dice mientras sonrie. -bueno por donde comenzar, no es ningun secreto que me gustan los Heroes Espaciales...-

-...je.. no, créeme que lo se muy bien...-

Otro rato paso y Leo y April seguian hablando, al parecer estaban intercambiando canciones con sus T-Fon's, Raphael estaba en una parte alta descansando, esta profundamente pensativo, pensando en el, pensando en varias cosas.

"_Me pregunto... ¿que pasaria si April supiera que voy todas las noches a verla dormir?, tal vez nunca me hablaria, porque pensaria que soy morboso o cosas asi de mi, es una tonteria y estupidez ir a verla, ¿que pasaria si despertara y me viera? ella se pondria en shock y yo no sabria que responder, tal vez... esta noche sea la ultima vez que vaya a verla y..."_

-Rapha...Raphi...Raphael...- grita Mikey desde abajo.

-ah... que?... ah si... ¿que quieres Mikey?-

-es tu turno, amigo.-

-¿turno?, de que?...-

Raphael baja y se sienta en el sillon, ve que Leo esta comiendo un poco y esta escribiendo algo en un papel, mientras que Mikey le quiere decir algo.

-¿como que de que?, tu turno de estar con April...- dice de repente.

-...¿que...?, es decir, ¿que?, para que?- pregunta mientras gruñe.

-oye, ella quiere conocernos y ademas... seria un groseria de tu parte Rapha..-

-mmh... bueno... esta bien...- acepta mientras cruza las piernas y lee un comic.

-bueno... aqui estoy...- le habla April.

"_tu voz..."_ - asi, bueno...- Raphael deja su comic y ve hacia cualquier lado menos a ella y continua hablando - eeh.. que es exactamente lo que necesitas?-

-bueno solo quisiera conocerte mejor y creeme que si hay alguien que quiera conocer es a ti...-

-a..a...mi..?- balbucea.

-si.. porque para mi eres un misterio, vamos cuentame algo de ti- April lo ve y el la ve a los ojos.

-bueno... mmh... que quieres saber?- pregunta un poco nervioso pero por fuera demuestra firmeza.

-mmh.. lo que sea...-

-bien...-

Raphael y April pasan casi todo el resto de la tarde hablando, al principio lo que contaba eran cosas rudas que el hace y que hizo, pero luego fue cambiando de tema, al parecer estaban conversando muy a gusto, de pronto sacaba comentarios de risa que provocaban ataques de risa a los dos, Raphael estaba a gusto con April, y ella al parecer tambien con el, nunca habian convivido tanto como ahora lo hacian, al parecer estaban haciendo una quimica que sin querer se dio, cada que Raphael veia los ojos de April sentia que el corazon le palpitaba e inmediatamente apartaba la vista, eso era un poco extraño para el, pero no le importo, siguio con la conversacion.

-oye.. pero dime... ¿que significa el color rojo para ti?..- le pregunta April.

-bueno.. el rojo para mi significa sangre, poder, rudeza, calma, intensidad, pasion, firmeza, bueno todo eso que puedes ver en mi, eso es lo que significa para mi...- dijo firme.

-mmh.. interesante..si al parecer el rojo va contigo, estoy un 99.9% segura...-

April se queda mirando los ojos verdes profundos de Raphael, en su interior algo se prende, algo que jamas habia sentido con ningun chico, tal vez el momento de tranquilidad, por el color, la descripcion, la comparacion, algo le decia que ella se comparaba un poco con eso, asi que en su mente se dedico a reflexionar un poco y tomar una decision: el color de la bandana.

-ok...- rompio el silencio Raphael al notar que April no reaccionaba y veia solo sus ojos con esa mirada que lo enloquece.

-bueno, yo me tengo que ir, es tarde y ya tengo que regresar a casa, me encanto esta conversacion, pasar tiempo contigo fue increible, espero que esto se repita Rapha...- dice mientras lo ve a los ojos.

-claro, por mi esta bien- _"por mi esta muy bien"_ piensa.

-bueno... chicos me tengo que ir... gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, Mikey, Leo, Rapha, ahora ya los conosco mas, y bueno por confiar en mi...-

-claro por supuesto- contestan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, me despiden de Donnie que se paso horas ahí, así que hasta mañana...- ella se despide y se va.

-hasta mañana April- responden los tres.

_"hasta la noche"_ dice Raphael en su mente.

-Hola...- sale Donnie de su laboratorio.

-Donnie, que paso?, por que no saliste en todo el dia?- pregunta Leo.

-bueno, estuve trabajando hasta las 5:30 y luego escuche que April vino, luego quise salir pero la puerta se atoro y nadie me escucho asi que tuve que hacer muchas cosas para salir, no pense que me tardaria tanto... pero... y April?..- dice emocionado esperando verla.

-bueno.. ella se fue... ya se le habia echo tarde pero dijo que te despidieras por ella..- dice Mikey.

-¿que?... se fue?... ash... bueno ya la vere mañana...¿que hicieron?...-

-bueno estuvimos pasando el rato con April, cada uno de nosotros estuvo un rato con ella, hablando a solas, tu sabes hermano, cada uno estuvo con ella para que nos conociera mejor...-

-que?... y sin mi...? siempre quise que hicieramos eso y cuando lo hacen no estoy?... no es justo... me voy a dormir...- Donnie se va un poco malhumorado.

-huy, que mal por Donnie.-

-por mi esta bien...- dice de la nada Raphael.

-...- los dos se quedan en silencio.

_"que? lo dije en voz alta?, rayos y si se dieron cuenta? me van a preguntar tantas cosas, hay que estupidez Raphael..."_

-si tienes razon hermano, es su culpa por estar metido en ese lugar...- responde Mikey.

_"uuff , que alivio"_ - si, es por eso...- afirma Raphael mientras regresa a leer su comic.

-creo que igual ire a dormir, hasta mañana- dice Mikey mientras bosteza.

-si hasta mañana- responden los dos y Mikey se va.

-Rapha... ¿que es lo que esta pasando?...- pregunta de la nada Leo a lo que Raphael se sorprende.

-¿que pasa de que?...-

-con April?...- pregunta mientras cruza los brazos.

-¿que,, que pasa con ella?...-

-es lo mismo que quiero saber... acaso... tu... estas...- es interrumpido por Raphael.

-que?, claro que no, yo enamorado, pff... no digas esas cosas, ya me voy a dormir, tu tambien vete a dormir, que la falta de sueño ya te esta haciendo efecto, hasta mañana lider...- dice mientras se va.

-mmmh... ¿que rayos...? iba a decirle que si el estaba siendo complice de Donnie para que April la aceptara...pero.. esto es mejor... jaja...Raphael te acabas de delatar tu solo...- rie mientras tambien se va a dormir.

_12:00 DE LA NOCHE_

"_Aqui estoy otra vez, en tu departamento, viendote otra vez dormir, estas tan calmada pero hay algo raro en ti, hay mas felicidad, tu rostro parece resplandecer, observo tu habitacion y observo que hay agujas e hilo, puedo notar que hay tela roja regada por el piso, estas volteada viendo hacia la puerta, dandole la espalda a la ventana, eso siempre es mejor, asi no me veraz, noto que abrazas algo, algo verde, recuerdo el muñeco que hiciste, era una tortuga y solo te faltaba el color de la bandana.. me pregunto que color le pondras... espero que no sea morado... puedo notar que echas un suspiro y en tu boca aparece una sonrisa calida, noto que mueves los labios y mencionas algo o a alguien, pero no pude notar bien que era... esta noche la voy a disfrutar al maximo, esta sera la ultima vez que venga a verte, no puedo seguir asi, siento que me vas a descubrir, ademas si los demas se enteran, aunque me duela debo dejar de venir aqui, solo me hace daño... solo un rato mas y me ire... estas despierta?...alivio, parece que no, solo giraste, eso es bueno, un momento... ya tiene la bandana el peluche.. y... no lo creo.. es roja... la pusiste roja... no me falla la vista.. la haz puesto roja.. y el peluche lo abrazas a tu pecho... sera que tu...?, esto es increible, tal parece que tanto tu como yo sentimos algo esta tarde, bueno esta no sera la ultima noche...April..."_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Bueno esto es todo, no se que les paresca pero bueno aqui esta este short-fic, la verdad no soy muy fanatica del DonniexApril por eso no puse a Donnie xD... asi que espero que les haya gustado y si no.. pues nimodo, esta fue mi idea... quize apegar a Raphael a su caracter por eso no puse tantas cosas de amor... como sea gracias por leer y saludos..._**

**_Atte: TeamDarkRose... _**


End file.
